KaBoom
by purefoysgirl
Summary: This is a story about the handcuffs Reno promised not to forget--as requested by a reviewer, as a thank you for the review! A sub-story of SINS.


For all of you who wondered, here it is—just a pointless bit of porn from yours truly concerning a certain set of handcuffs previously mentioned but hitherto unexplained.

* * *

Reno was drunk.

Normally that wouldn't be news, but since Yazoo had come home it was a few and far between experience, and he was living it up to the fullest.

He plopped the shotglass down and smirked at Yazoo, who plopped his own down and answered his look with a smirk of his own. Though not a recreational drinker, Yazoo still managed to keep up with him drink for drink and just might, as Reno was determined to find out, be able to drink the Turk under the table.

He leaned back and lit a smoke, that smirk still curving his thin lips, his half-lidded blue eyes wandering over Yazoo's body. He looked good—but then, Yazoo _always_ looked good. Still, just looking at him you'd never think he liked cock, and you'd _really_ never think that his drinking buddy gave it to him as many times a day as he could manage. That Yazoo wasn't demonstrative in public just added a thrill to knowing Reno could take him home and do as he pleased with him.

"Another?"

Reno dipped his head at the bartender.f

Yazoo's smirk deepened, and he said in an entirely conversational voice, "I'll be back."

"Pussy," Reno said, grinning.

Yazoo arched an eyebrow at him and moved gracefully off of the stool, heading towards the bathroom. Reno watched him go, his crooked grin giving him a lecherous look as he admired Yazoo's ass in those close-fitting pants.

"Here you go, baby," the bartender said, giving him a flirty wink and setting the shots down in front of him. She was cute, so Reno winked back and downed both shots.

He lost interest in waiting after half a minute and wandered away from the bar towards the stage. For whatever reason Yazoo had picked a notoriously hands-on strip bar, evincing no surprise when they walked through the door.

The music was loud, what Reno easily classified as "fuck music," the lights low except for the purplish glow of blacklights that made his white shirt glow blue. He sank down on a chair, nodding assent when the waitress asked him if he wanted a beer, idly watching the girls do their thing.

They were pretty things, all svelte and round in the right places, working for their money for sure. Reno leaned back in his chair and smiled lazily to see some of the prettier ones recognize him—it had been a _long_ time since he'd come, a long time since he'd last worked up a hot and fast one in the private-dance rooms in back. Though those days of spot fucks in bars were behind him, he didn't feel nostalgic, not with Yazoo more than covering him.

"You get a dance, Reno."

A little hand touched his shoulder and Reno looked over to see Chastity standing next to him, a wolfish grin on her face. It was pretty clear she remembered him, though Reno had trouble extracting specific memories of their encounter from his rather sizeable memory bank where this place was concerned. He thought of Kadaj calling him a manwhore and almost laughed aloud, thinking ruefully how right the little kook had been.

"Na, I'm just watching tonight, yo," he told her, meaning to shoo her off.

"It's paid for," she said, showing him a wad of bills in her hand. She tossed the money down on the table beside him and dropped into his lap, slender and light, the improbable swell of her breasts right at eye-level.

Reno swallowed hard, glancing around to see Yazoo lounging maddeningly in a chair across the room. He caught Reno's wild gaze and smiled, tipping a shot in silent salute, one lid lowering in a wink as he tossed it back.

"Fuck," he breathed, wondering what he was up to.

His beer came and Chastity snagged it, holding it for him to drink. He gulped it down in desperation, his pulse pounding and his wariness edging up.

"That's better," she purred, and started wriggling in his lap in ways that made him sweat and clutch the sides of the chair like grim death, her hands touching him everywhere and her body twisting to the beat of the music.

Of _course_ he put his hands on her, he could hardly help it. It was either touch her or let her get dangerously close to areas he had no intentions of her going again. Still, he had to admit that he enjoyed it. He hadn't felt the urge to chase pussy since Yazoo had first opened his pretty pink mouth and done unspeakable things to him, but it was still more than alright to have a wild little creature gyrating in his lap—no problem.

His hands followed the curve of her hips, swept the small of her back, his eyes fastened on a rack that would make Tifa proud. But when she went to kiss him he pulled back, laughing off her attempt and nervously wishing she'd go.

Thinking fast, he pulled her down and whispered in her ear, "Looks like I owe him—double your rate if you put it on him."

Chastity immediately slipped off of him, holding her hand out for the payment and scooping up the other wad of money she'd dropped on the table.

Reno forked out, following her when she strutted over to Yazoo.

His lover smiled at her, an easy and confident smile that made his stomach clench. Wanting to take in the full measure of his revenge, Reno moved over as Chastity plopped down into Yazoo's lap. He kicked out a chair facing Yazoo's side and lounged back in it, his beer glass resting on his belly and a wicked grin on his lean face.

But instead of discomfort and Yazoo's usual reticence, the man lifted his hands to touch her, not hesitating in the least. As hands-on was sort of the rule at this particular establishment, Chastity merely leaned into his touch as she lap-danced him.

Reno slowly lost his grin watching Yazoo's long-fingered, delicate hands cup her breasts and artfully tug her nipples. He'd never thought of it before but he realized he'd never considered Yazoo as liking girls—it hadn't occurred to him to ask, and now he was a little sorry that he hadn't. Apparently, Yazoo not only liked girls, but was _very_ good with them.

His stunned expression melted into the beginnings of a scowl as Yazoo's hands swept over her hips and cupped her ass, moving beneath her to the music like _he_ belonged on a pole, his face a mask of amused sensuality that Reno recalled so well from their first meeting.

Watching him, Reno couldn't help but think that _he_ got to kiss those pink lips. _He_ got to touch that gorgeous, slender body. _He_ got to suck on that gorgeous cock. _He_ got to give this amazingly sexual creature golden-showers. _He_ got to cum all over that exquisite face and, when it was all said and done, _he_ was the one who got to shove his cock ball-deep inside that perfect ass and fuck him until he begged for mercy.

Such thoughts had him sweating harder than Chastity's dance—chaste indeed compared to what he got to do to his willing lover. He was hard now, not through any effort of hers, just from thinking of what he could do to Yazoo.

And what he _hadn't_ done.

"Time to go," he said, standing abruptly and lifting Chastity off of Yazoo when she kissed him, something that she protested loudly, clinging to Yazoo's hands. He put her on her feet and slapped her ass, saying, "Sorry, baby, he's taken."

"Reno!" Yazoo laughed, amused by the whole thing, not upset in the least…and not _affected_. Reno realized that he'd been given quite a show, Yazoo playing it up just for him.

"Let's get outta here, yo," Reno said, and all he could think about was coming all over Yazoo's face. Something in his need must have translated to Yazoo because the man stood, shaking his head, and started a little when Reno pulled him up in a tight embrace and kissed him deeply, tongue and all. It wasn't often that he fucked with Yazoo's composure, but it also wasn't often that Yazoo got the best of him.

"Fuck," Chastity said, scowling as Reno sucked on Yazoo's mouth like it was the last thing he'd ever do, holding those narrow hips up tight to his own. "Why are the pretty ones always fags?"

Yazoo broke the kiss, looking fairly appalled—he still wasn't entirely sure of Reno's comfort level where their relationship was concerned, though Reno assured him that he was fine with it.

"Let's go," Reno urged again, and Yazoo followed him with a sultry laugh, allowing himself to be led out onto the street.

He could hardly keep his hands to himself as they rushed home, pausing every few feet to grope Yazoo and kiss him breathless. PDAs weren't really what they were all about, but it was dark and Reno was horny as fuck and Yazoo would never complain.

As soon as they got into the apartment Reno pinned him, groaning at Yazoo's soft mewl of surprise and the helpless, sweet way he almost resisted, shivering against the wall. He tore clothes in his haste, yanking open Yazoo's shirt and dragging it down as he bit and sucked at those perfect nipples. Fuck tits, Yazoo's chest was _perfect_, the flesh firm with the swell of muscle. Reno reached down and grabbed his ass, dragging those hips up against his so that he could feel how hard Yazoo was.

"I promised you," he raggedly panted, moving his mouth to Yazoo's ear to suck on the lobe. He groaned when Yazoo arched against him, pushing his control and weakening his resolve. "Aw, _fuck_, baby—you drive me crazy, yo!"

Yazoo wriggled away from him, laughing, jade eyes dancing. With a feline, predatory look, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, swinging away at the last second and moving fluidly off towards the bedroom, shooting Reno a come-hither look over one ivory shoulder.

"_Fuck_," Reno whispered, practically drooling. He hastened after him, stripping as he went—shoes and socks, jacket and shirt. The pants would stay, a reminder for him to do what he'd promised.

Yazoo was deliciously naked, his back to Reno. He didn't move when Reno sidetracked to fish around in his discarded suit, grinning in his fox-like way when he retrieved his handcuffs and the tie he'd pulled off immediately after Yazoo had put it on him.

"Here we go," he crowed, jingling the cuffs in one hand and reaching around Yazoo to stroke his belly with the other. He lapped at the man's ear and breathed, "You didn't think I forgot about the handcuffs, did you?"

Yazoo's only answer was a long, languorous shudder, his breath hitching unevenly.

Reno gave him a gentle push towards the wall, walking him towards it, pressing against his back and pressing him into the wall when he reached it. He wasn't sure he could last through it, he was already so hard he couldn't stand it—even the pressure of his body against Yazoo's had his cock leaking, and he hastily pulled away.

Yazoo glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes hazy with need and a soft, almost vulnerable look on his face. It hit Reno in the heart, like everything about Yazoo, and he breathed, "I'll take care of you, baby."

Yazoo's eyes swept closed, and Reno licked his lips, wanting him more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life—but he was determined this wouldn't be a spot fuck, he _needed_ to give this to Yazoo, because Yazoo had been thoughtful enough to offer him his old lifestyle back. Even though he didn't want it anymore. The whores, the booze, the drugs, the sluts, the strippers—none of it held any of its sleazy charm anymore. Not when he could touch perfection.

He slipped the tie over Yazoo's eyes, drawing it tight at the back of his head and effectively blindfolding him. Trembling almost as hard as his lover, he cuffed one slender wrist and turned Yazoo, pushing him into the wall as he lifted his wrist and dropped the free cuff over the sturdy, painted pipe that ran just at the level of his reaching fingertips. Turk cuffs had a pretty good length of chain on them, and the play was just enough when Reno cuffed his other hand that Yazoo could move his wrists a little.

He was breathless, nervous, lean hands pulling his belt out of its loops with a noise that made Yazoo twitch, his pink tongue darting out over his full lips. Reno took a deep breath, almost undone by it. The sight of Yazoo naked and cuffed against the wall, his pretty cock hard and oozing precum, his high cheeks flushed with soft pink—it was just about all a man like Reno could handle.

He doubled the belt over in his left hand, buckle and end in his palm, and sized Yazoo up, a little unsure. Sure, he'd done his share of smacking perfect ass with his belt, he'd even been known to spank some pretty pussy in his day, but whipping his lover's fat cock with his belt? Not to date, nope.

Reno shrugged his shoulders, cracking his neck and pushing away the tension.

Time for a change.

He slapped the belt up across Yazoo's belly, the man's hiss of breath and subtle tightening going straight to his groin. Those slim hands gripped the cuff chain, gripped hard and his body arched a little as if the belt were a sensuous kiss he couldn't resist.

Reno took a ragged breath and snapped the belt over his flanks and thighs, working slowly closer to the tune of Yazoo's desperate, keening mewls until his pale skin was pink with welts, writhing helplessly beneath the onslaught.

"Here it comes, baby," Reno said, shuddering, ready to cum in his pants from the sight of his lover so hot. He brought the belt up sharply against Yazoo's cock and balls and Yazoo hissed loudly, hips thrusting and cock twitching, arms cording as he yanked hard against those handcuffs and went up on his toes with the force of his arch.

"_Fuck_," Reno harshly whispered, pausing for a moment, turning away from the sight of such decadence laid out before him.

"…Reno?"

There was such doubt in that voice, such _need_.

"Give me a second, baby," he managed, panting, his cock threatening to erupt every time he replayed that image in his head—the snapping belt, Yazoo arching into it like he couldn't get enough. He groaned a little, unzipping his pants to take the pressure off, hoping it would keep him. "_Fuck_, baby, you got me ready to blow."

He swung back and hit him again, Yazoo's sweet cries loud, his slender body so taut it seemed he would snap. And still with every hit that fat cock of his twitched and bounced, dribbling creamy precum, his balls tightening with each slap of the leather against his straining flesh.

"Harder," he demanded, mewling in pleasure, biting his lip, head tossing restlessly and straining against the cuffs. "_Harder_!"

Cursing and shivering, Reno gave it to him harder, his low, pained moans mingling with Yazoo's higher, desperate cries.

"Oh _god_!" Yazoo whimpered, shuddering after a particularly hard hit. His body pulled taut in a spasm, shuddered hard in an almost-cum that nearly put Reno on his knees. That slim body bowed, splayed legs stiff, driven up on his toes with the force of his reaction.

Reno dropped the belt, moving up to kiss Yazoo hard, all the frustrated force of waiting channeled into a frantic, harsh melding of their mouths. He roughly fisted that abused cock, making Yazoo jerk against him, a startled cry breaking from him that Reno swallowed down. Still kissing him, trading breath and tongues, biting and licking, he slapped Yazoo's strutted cock with his palm, moaning when the man writhed and arched.

Yazoo broke the kiss to moan breathlessly, biting his lip as Reno spanked his cock hard, slapping it back and forth, into his belly, dipping down to include his tight balls with a sharp, hard hit that sent the man rearing up with a scream of delight.

It was the hottest thing Reno had ever seen.

Helpless to look away, he watched himself spanking Yazoo's fat, drooling white cock, his own pulsing hard and pushing insistently at his open fly. He was on the verge of a straight-up, untouched orgasm but he couldn't seem to stop. Finally, when Yazoo's cries were more than his raging hard-on could take, Reno dropped down and swallowed him.

It was cataclysmic.

Yazoo screamed—straight-up _screamed_, one knee lifting to Reno's shoulder and back arching, his hands so tight on the cuffs the knuckles burned white, his arms drawing his body up high and tight into Reno's sucking mouth in a gorgeous, hard arch.

Reno went down in one long, swift suck, straight to the base, not having time to gag or breathe or even _think _because Yazoo fucking_ exploded_ down his throat in a violent gush of cum, his cock pulsing hard with every fresh blow and his cries reaching a fevered, frantic pitch.

Reno swallowed convulsively, but he couldn't wait. A thick glob of cum splattered his chest as he frantically stood, smashing his wet lips to Yazoo's and shoving his pants down, urgently lifting that perfect ass and burying himself in it with one hard, wet thrust while Yazoo's cock leaked the last of his cum against Reno's belly.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuuuuuuuuuuuck_!"

He came before he was even all the way in, sinking in up to his balls and jerking in a hard spasm, his body clenching violently as the shuddering pleasure washed over him, ripping up from his tight balls and unloading inside the oh-so-tight walls of Yazoo's perfect, sweet ass in such copious amounts it rushed down to soak him.

He groaned lowly, claiming Yazoo's mouth in another cum-slick kiss, his hands shaking in time with his body as he groped wildly for the panic catches on those cuffs.

Yazoo's weight dropped onto him and spun him hard into a bone-wrenching dry cum on the heels of that amazing orgasm. He sank to the floor with that slender body writhing on his cock, Yazoo's mewls and gasps driving him wild. He pounded his lover against the wall, stars bursting behind his eyes and cock throbbing as the hard cum claimed him.

He had tears in his eyes from the strength of it, and slumped bonelessly against Yazoo as it faded, leaving him moaning and panting, sweat slick on his skin. Yazoo whimpered against his throat, his arms around Reno's shoulders, his slim body shaking and still rocking slowly as the powerful orgasm dissipated.

Catching his breath a little, Reno managed to weakly say, "I wasn't jealous, yo."

Yazoo laughed, sounding utterly surprised and amused.

"I never accused you," he said, reaching up to lift the tie off of one eye, humor sparkling in its depths. "Sorry about that, it kinda turned into a spot-fuck, fox-face."

Spot-fuck—hit the spot, go off like a ton of TNT.

Reno grinned, still buried in all the sweetness he ever wanted, everything he needed was sweating and trembling in his arms. With a leer worthy of a womanizing, drunkard manwhore, Reno winked at Yazoo and said, "Ka-boom, ka-boom, baby."


End file.
